The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Aircraft safety has long been the subject of governmental regulation. Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) rules governing the airworthiness of transport aircraft include safety standards for aircraft design, production, operation, and maintenance. Electrical wiring systems are among the aircraft systems for which safety standards are specified.